Offered and Lost
} |name = Offered and Lost |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Offered_lost.jpg |px=250px |caption = |start = Viscount Dumar |end = Ser Varnell |prereqs = |location = The Hanged Man (night) |rewards = |previous = Blackpowder Courtesy |next = All That Remains |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Offered and Lost is a main quest in Act 2 of Dragon Age II. Acquisition This quest is acquired by turning in the quest Blackpowder Courtesy to Viscount Dumar. Walkthrough Viscount Dumar will inform Hawke that the Arishok sent a delegate to meet with him which has apparently gone missing. Hawke is directed to Seneschal Bran in the Viscount's Keep. He will direct you to The Hanged Man (night) to find the guards who allowed the Qunari to go missing. Visit The Hanged Man and speak to Orwald the Braggart. The conversation will lead to a fight, unless Aveline is in your party and you choose the 'Call on Companion' option. If the fight occurs, after defeating him, he will tell you that he was under orders by a templar bearing the seal of the grand cleric. If Aveline Vallen is in the party and is Guard-Captain, Hawke can select a 'Call on Companion' option, where Aveline will intimidate the guardsman into giving up the information, thus avoiding a conflict. * Some good equipment, including Seneschals' Leather Strap and Guardian of Enasalin (Rogue Hawke only), can be looted if you choose to fight. Go to the chantry next. There you will meet Mother Petrice. She will setup a meeting point with Hawke to hand over the offending templar, Ser Varnell. You may ask Grand Cleric Elthina about the situation. Visit the new location on the map within Kirkwall during daytime, Ser Varnell's Refuge. NOTE : There is a standard locked chest(20 Cunning to open - 100 XP) and a standard trap in front of it (20 Cunning to detect and disarm - 100 XP). Hawke will either fight Varnell and many fanatics, or an aggressive Hawke may choose to support Varnell, in which case the Qunari will break free of their chains and you will have to fight them instead. (Diplomatic and Sarcastic Hawkes can also tell Varnell to get on with it and kill the captives, but he won't accept their help and you'll get the normal fight against the fanatics.) The Viscount will then arrive and ask Hawke what he should do with the bodies of the Qunari, mutilated by Varnell's depravity. Hawke can advise the Viscount to burn the bodies to hide the torture, or convince him that hiding the act would only make the situation worse. Result * If the Qunari bodies are burnt, it will lead to the quest, The Fixer. * Visiting the Chantry immediately after the quest will lead to an encounter with Mother Petrice, who claims that the zealots were correct in their torture. * The Shield of the Knight Herself can be found in a crate in Ser Varnell's refuge, which will lead to the companion quest The Shield of the Knight Herself. * 105 XP - if you support Ser Varnell or fight him (discussion before the fight) * Random loot and XP (500 XP I believe) from the fight * 3 and 1000 XP from the Viscount - if you tell him to burn the corpses or not to hide the evidence Approval * if the Arishok is informed of the missing delegate. * if you warn Elthina ("Someone used your seal"); note that if you subsequently choose "You're useless" and you haven't used that line earlier in Act 2, you will also get , resulting in the net . * If Aveline is present and the special dialogue option is chosen, you will gain ; if she is present and it is not chosen, you will gain . * , , when you say Ser Varnell and his fanatics die. * if you ask Viscount not to hide the incident. * , when you tell Ser Varnell to go ahead and kill the Qunari. * , if you tell the Viscount to burn the bodies. * if you sided with Varnell and Petrice (available only if Hawke has aggressive personality) and immediately after the quest you go to the Chantry and talk to Petrice Category:Dragon Age II main quests